Rollable loungers are generally provided with at least a pair of wheels for facilitating their being moved around. A common problem with all known rollable lounger designs is that the wheels are not arrested from rotation when the lounger is being used and, therefore, the wheels, with the attached lounger may roll to a greater or lesser degree, depending on the slope and unevenness of the terrain, without permitting the lounger and a person thereon to remain in a securely steady position.